elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallowstone Cave
Fallowstone Cave is a cave in located in The Rift, east of Riften and slightly northwest of Black-Briar Lodge. It is the only way to reach the Giant's Grove and part of the Daedric Prince Malacath's quest "The Cursed Tribe" to lead Chief Yamarz from Largashbur to retake his shrine from a giant. Overview There is either a troll and a cave bear or two cave bears in the main cavern. If left alone and not two bears, they may attack each other. The troll is much tougher than the bear, but if the Dragonborn adds to the troll's damage (by shooting it with an arrow, for instance), the cave bear may win, in which case it is much more easily dispatched. An apprentice-locked chest is on a ledge facing the first waterfall. Facing away from the exit to Giant's Grove, take a left to the room with the deer skull on the ground and follow the small exit to the north which leads upwards to the ledges. The chest will be in a small alcove immediately behind the Dragonborn after the first left turn on the ledges. Another chest is located near the fire. An Orcish helmet is in an alcove behind the second giant, underwater. After the second ledge is dropped off of, on the south end of the wall there's a cave surrounded by spider webs with a dead bandit inside, with potions and other items. There are several veins of silver, orichalcum and iron ore along the outer walls of the cave. There are many alchemical ingredients throughout the cave. To the west of the cave and up a hill are an orichalcum and a silver ore vein. Trivia *When passing by the second giant, followers may attack it, ergo, making it an enemy. The best way to solve this is just running through the cavern as fast as possible, thus forcing the followers to leave the giant alone. *If the giant does become an enemy, Chief Yamarz will attack it but one hit from the Dragonborn with a weapon or magic will make him an enemy, yet his dialogue box can still be opened, stopping combat as long as it is opened. *If this cave is entered and the quest "The Cursed Tribe" is not active, the cave contains no giants, but about a dozen cave bears. *During "The Cursed Tribe," giant paintings can be seen outside Fallowstone Cave resembling decorative scars on giants. *The cave and the forest both cannot be waited in, nor can they be fast-traveled from. Bugs *Chief Yamarz can get stuck while jumping down the rocks. * Chief Yamarz cannot get past the roots. * It is possible to clip through the wall after mining the silver node at the corner of the first large room with a giant around a fire. *It is possible that an Ancient Dragon corpse may appear inside the cave. Appearances * ru:Пещера Жёлтый Камень de:Fahlsteinhöhle Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Orichalcum Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations